


So I'm Sober, Wanna Date?

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: High, Jensen! [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Jared Padalecki, Awkward Jensen Ackles, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Jensen Ackles, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sober Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Post,What's the price for your skepticismJensen decides to reach out to Jared, but has second thoughts about the whole set up – sue him, but it's not like he can change the fact that who he is when high – loud, outgoing, and apparently a big flirt – is at complete odds with who he is when sober.Luckily, Jared has no qualms with reassuring Jensen





	So I'm Sober, Wanna Date?

Jensen didn’t know what he was doing. Correction. Jensen knew what he was doing, he just didn’t know what possessed him into thinking whatever he was doing was a good idea.

Nervously glancing at his phone again, Jensen shifted in his seat, and wondered, not for the first time, if it was too late to haul ass outta here. Granted, he’d only been in the coffee shop for five minutes, but each minute dragged by painfully slow, and if he didn’t know better, Jensen would’ve wondered if he was high again.

Not that he was, he hadn’t touched it in a week.

Although there were times when, due to needing to study extending way beyond his bedtime, things started to float around. Whoever said the traces of weed in his system would only affect him for no longer than a day deserved a slap, in Jensen’s opinion.

But anyway. The point was, Jensen wasn’t high, and apparently liquid courage applied to weed – heh,  _ smoke courage  _ – but either way, he was severely lacking in both of them. Whatever inhibitions was removed and made Jensen far more outgoing when drunk, or high, that certainly wasn’t who Jensen was on a normal basis.

Which meant that his ass was slowly yet steadily rising off the seat, and in the back of his mind, Jensen knew he was getting ready to bolt in T-minus five…

“Hey!”

_ Fuck.  _ “Fuck.” Jensen blinked, and then gaped. “F-I’m so sorry. Uh. Hi? Shit.” Flustered, Jensen buried his head in his hands, refusing to look up even more so now that he could tell his cheeks were burning a hot red brand.

A gentle chuckle indicated Jared moving to sit on the bench across from him. When he still didn’t move, warm and large hands tugged at his, relentless until Jensen reluctantly acquiesced, letting Jared pull his hands away. When he only proceeded to hold Jensen’s hands in his own, Jensen’s blush grew darker.

“You’re a lot more reserved when you aren’t intoxicated, aren’t you?” Jared observed brilliantly.

“Shut up.” Jensen mumbled, but without any heat. “Like you weren’t rambling the first time I met you.” He said to the table.

Jared leaned back leisurely. He didn’t completely let go of Jensen’s hands though. When his fingers instead started stroking the insides of Jensen’s palms, Jensen shivered, heat pooling in his gut. Maybe it was better when Jared was just holding his hands… 

“What can I say? I get nervous when I see a hot guy – who was apparently just as attracted to me.” Shocked, Jensen looked up before he realized what he was doing – and was met with the full force of a beaming grin. Dazed, Jensen blinked.

“I–…”  _ don’t know what to say. _

Suddenly, Jared’s grin grew smaller, bashful out of the blue. “I’m probably being too forward, aren’t I? It’s just – I’ll be real, the whole weed and drinking isn’t exactly my scene – I mean, not when I’m drowning in projects. But you were being cute, and the whole thing was adorable, and like obviously the attraction went both ways and I just had to see where this could go and please make me stop talking.” Jared blurted. Abruptly, his own cheeks turned red as he looked down, hands withdrawing as he dragged his hand through his hair. Despite the action supposedly executed to draw his hair back and reveal his face, Jensen didn’t miss how much Jared managed to hide himself instead in that slow gesture. “I don’t do this often.” Jared mumbled, peeking at Jensen from under his bangs. “If you couldn’t tell.”

Unbidden, a slow smile started to stretch at Jensen’s lips until he was grinning widely. An unexpected surge of confidence had him reaching forward to clasp Jared’s hands again. “It’s okay,” he said simply, still smiling as Jared looked at him more intently. He wasn’t sure where his next words came from, but going with his gut, Jensen continued to speak. With Jared’ hands turning to interlace their fingers together, Jensen had a good feeling his words wouldn’t be unwelcomed. “Neither do I. What do you say we figure it out together?”

Jared’s returning grin was, impossibly, more blinding than before.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's sober Jensen. Next part planned for this is him being high again, except this time with amused boyfriend!Jared... who's more than willing to deal with Jensen when he gets to the horny/aroused part of being high ;)


End file.
